


Dear Santa

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Christmas, F/M, Letter to Santa, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Every year, Darcy writes a letter to Santa. Friday decides this year's letter needs to be answered.





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Friday is inspired by how she is in the comics.

Darcy Lewis crumbled the piece of paper in front of her then tossed it towards the recycle bin halfway across the room. It fell short, just like the five before it. Taking out another piece of paper, she started again.

_Dear Santa,_

It was a tradition from her childhood – ever since she was old enough, she wrote a letter to Santa on Christmas Eve. Requests for toys and a baby brother (that one was never answered but her elementary-school-age self was undeterred) eventually shifted to things like “peace on earth,” “a healthy economy,” and “getting that orange idiot out of office.” While she no longer handed the finished letters to her mother for “special delivery,” she did keep each one tucked away in a box in her closet. Even though she stopped believing in Santa years ago, Darcy saw the letters as a way to focus on what she really wanted.

_The thing is, I don’t know what I want this year._

She had a fulfilling job, a dream apartment in the most exciting building on the planet, good friends, and all the money she needed.

_The one thing I don’t have is a guy._ She looked down at the nearly-empty piece of paper. “Is it okay to ask ‘Santa’ for a boyfriend?”

“I don’t see why not,” came a familiar female voice.

Darcy looked up to see the holographic projection of Friday admiring her Christmas tree. She smiled at the redhead. “Hey, Friday.”

The AI grinned at her. “Hello, Darcy. This year’s letter to Santa not going well?”

“You can say that again,” she muttered. “It’s like I’ve got everything so I have nothing to wish for except, well, a guy.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wishing for a man, but you might want do a little more than just wish.”

Darcy groaned quietly. “I’ve been on more blind dates than I can count. None of them were worth my time. And online dating just ended up being a bunch of unsolicited dick picks and requests to see my tits. Where are all the decent guys hiding, Friday?”

Friday smirked. “Two floors up.”

She rolled her eyes. “Steve’s not interested, believe me.”

The AI tilted her head. “How do you know?”

“For one, he hasn’t dated since his relationship with Sharon blew up. I could’ve told him it was a majorly bad decision to date your old flame’s great-niece. Two, he’s never shown any interest in me. I’m just ‘one of the guys.’”

Friday raised an eyebrow. “Did he actually say that?”

“Well … no, but-”

“Then there’s still a chance.”

Darcy groaned quietly. “Please, Friday, don’t do anything. I’d be absolutely mortified.”

“You like-like him, as the saying goes. Why not tell him?”

“I’d rather not die of embarrassment, okay? Promise me you won’t say anything to him.”

“I promise.”

“Thanks.” She looked down at the piece of paper again. “I might as well finish this.”

Friday smiled. “I’ll leave you to it, then.” She disappeared.

* * *

Steve Rogers was about to turn in for the night when the AI appeared in front of him. He jumped slightly, still not used to seeing Friday instead of just hearing her.

“Um, Friday, hi. Is something wrong?”

“Not exactly. There’s something I need you to see.” A scanned copy of a letter appeared on the glass-topped coffee table.

Steve sat down on the couch, staring at the letter. _What’s this?_ The handwriting was familiar.

_Dear Santa,_

_I’m having a really good year. I can’t say as much about the rest of the country, but I’m giving to every charity I can think of to improve things._

_Anyway, the only thing I’m missing is a significant other. Specifically, a six-foot-two, blonde, blue-eyed hunk named Steve Rogers. He’s the sweetest guy I’ve ever met, not to mention one of the few actual gentlemen in my life._

_I’m single, he’s single, it’s perfect. So, if you could maybe get him to see me as more than just a friend, that’s all I want for Christmas._

_Thanks._

_Darcy_

Steve looked at Friday. “Did Darcy tell you to give this to me?”

“Not … exactly. She didn’t say I couldn’t show it to you, though.”

He rolled his eyes. “You know she’s going to be mad, right?”

Friday smirked. “If everything turns out the way I predict it will, she’ll thank me.”

“Uh huh.”

“Unless I’m very much mistaken, you have feelings for her. It’s just before midnight, Captain. You still have time to make one woman’s wish come true.” She vanished, leaving him alone with the letter and a decision to make.

* * *

Darcy woke up Christmas morning to the smell of pancakes. _What the hell?_ Throwing a robe on over the Captain America t-shirt she slept in, she headed for the kitchen.

She found Steve at the stove, making pancakes in his plaid flannel pajamas and her frilly pink apron.

Darcy asked the first thing that came to mind. “Am I seeing things?”

He turned to grin at her. “Just your Christmas present.”

She stared at him wide-eyed. “My Christmas-” Cutting herself off, she glared at the ceiling. “Friday!”

Steve removed the apron then approached her slowly, saying softly, “Don’t be mad, Darcy. She was just making sure you got what you wanted this year.”

Darcy shook her head in disbelief. “You’re telling me you … feel the same way?”

He grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, and I’m just as bad about showing it.” He took her hands in his. “I like you, Darcy, a lot. My Christmas wish is a chance to see where this goes.”

“You’re serious?”

“Completely.” He was about to say more but Darcy stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down for a kiss.


End file.
